


delivery boy and the prince

by diion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Prince Minho, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn, prince - Freeform, slight angst, some ateez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diion/pseuds/diion
Summary: Lee Minho is a prince,while Han Jisung is a delivery boy.But Lee Minho is a brat, snobby, and unliked by everybody,while Han Jisung is not.And of course, Lee Minho just wants to be loved by one person,while Han Jisung just wants to be loved by everyone.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> welcome :)) (I have no idea how many chapters there will be so bare with me)

_**prelude**_

  
The beautiful boy walked through the woods, shoeless, enjoying the way the leaves and twigs would poke into his feet stinging a little. He carried his leather boots in one hand and a crown in the other, sighing sadly as he watched the tall dead trees swing in the rough wind. He wanted nothing more than to be a tree, and to sway with them.

This boy, one with the most luscious curves and soft features. With long eyelashes and silk hair, watched the world with a dark stare. Even when the sun blared on his skin he felt nothing but cold. The cage his heart sat in was surrounded by thousands of ice cubes that it would take an eternity to melt. He really wanted it to melt.

And as he walked along the river, he watched himself in the glistening waters. He enjoyed the way it was blurry yet distinct at the same time. It was like the way he felt, so cloudy and nauseating almost. Nauseating was an understatement, as he was incredibly sickening for whatever reason. The boy longed for a person to tell him he was beautiful and wonderful. He longed to be touched gently and have his rosy cheeks caressed.

He dropped his boots and crown and gently touched his own face. So fragile, so delicate, that it could shatter and any moment. The hand slowly cascaded down to his shoulders to his collarbones, lingering each time. He rubbed his stomach to his waist admiring himself, for nobody else felt that way about him. Oh how he yearned for the approval of others, and oh how he never felt such a thing.

The leaves then began to tumble across the ground beautifully. They spun in grand ornate circles, and the boy with wispy brown hair smiled. He wanted to dance with them, and so along this lonesome riverbank, he twirled in circles. He almost wanted to laugh in happiness or sadness, he did not know, but he was having the time of his life. The wind kissed his cheeks as he danced like a madman at midnight.

And then, his heart swelled. In his vision he saw the most beautiful, the most magnificent flowers he had ever laid his eyes upon. For whatever reason, they were so enlightening, so bright against these dreadful woods. Delicate purple and red flowers, large with an odd figure, and to the boy they resembled his heart and his royalty. The red for his dying love of things, and purple for this toxic gift placed on his shoulders. Oh dear, the boy loved the flowers.

He waltzed to them, almost mechanically, and stared deep into their core. Sure it was odd, but he was just so fascinated. With a light hand, he touched the petals softly, adoring the way the colors looked against his skin.

The flowers were overwhelming though. These red and purple beauties sat so perfectly in tune next to each other, while the boy had nobody. He knew he should not cry over flowers, but he was sensitive. Sensitive and lonely, so that the crystal tears leaked from his glass eyes, each droplet hitting a petal reflecting the dying sunlight.

And the more the sun shrank, the more the boy cried. He cried and he cried until the sun was away, as he sat with the fragile flowers. When the moon had finally risen, he decided to go 'home' himself, wherever that may be. And so with a fleeting glance he looked to the flowers and sighed.

_Farewell beauties._

He whispered, and began to leave.

Yet as he walked away, he just knew in his heart it was wrong. He ran back to flowers, the very same ones he cried on, and began to pick them. Too many thoughts now were laced into these petals and leaves that the boy could not leave them here all to them self. Maybe he wanted flowers because he was selfish and needed something to care for, or maybe the flowers actually wanted to go with him.

But who did want to go with him? Nobody really.

Yet he picked the flowers spite of that, and finally, he left, with a purple and red bouquet in his hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1: where Han Jisung gets a letter, and Minho wants his flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha welcome.

"Prince! Sir! Please do calm down, there are so many more flowers in the garden waiting for you! We can go pick some right now if you feel up for it!" Yunho, the royal butler, who tried to deal with the prince of Elstagia.

This prince, whose name was Lee Minho, was no ordinary prince. Now maybe to your cliche stories on the internet he was your typical, snobby brat, but to this tale he was something unique. He was indeed very snobby, very stuck up and, well, boring. He never really ever did anything, and always ordered people to do things for him. This made him very unlikable, as he was quite rude and inconsiderate about the things he would say and do. People thought he was toxic, but to him, he was beautiful.

"Garden flowers? Yunho, are you serious? If I wanted garden flowers I could have gotten them a long time ago. I hand picked these from the river banks of Celestialo, and now, they are dying." Minho said back, venom in his voice.

Yunho shuddered. The poor butler knew he should be use to the terrible princes behavior by now but he just could not. He was so tight up. "I'm sorry Sir, but garden flowers is the best we can do right now."

"I think not!"

Yunho gulped, "Well we can go to the local flourist—"

The Prince began to fake gag. He held his stomach and dramatically made puking noises, looking dead in the eye at the butler. "Locals? Ew, no. They probably have diseases and infections and I need not that."

And this was Lee Minhos problem. He was so, so terribly conceited. He was the worst of the worst and was the most stuck up. Thing is, everyone knew. The poor prince was disliked by everybody, and though he had perfect looks and a rich lifestyle, everyone absolutely despised him. He was just suffocating to be around, in the words of others. And whether Minho knew this or not, nobody actually knew. His emotions were basically nonexistent, aside from disgust, of course.

"Prince, I do not think they have—"

"Yunho, leave."

"But—"

"I ordered you to leave, now leave before you get fired." Minho said sternly, glaring at the butler. He did not want to shout, for he knew he would lose his voice, and the prince held sort of a high spot for his outer appearance.

Yunho gulped, bowing to the royalty, and scurrying out of the room in fear. The butler made sure to quietly closed the grand door behind him, before sighing in relief. No more Prince Minho for him.

And as for Prince Minho, he looked to the large window of his room. Some panes of glass were colored while others were not, giving off this splatter effect. It had a big golden frame too, with intricate detailing on it. On the windowsill though, sat a large vase with red and purple flowers in it. The ones that he had picked from Celestialo. The ones that were special to him.

The Prince just stared at the porcelain vase with the now brown flowers. He could see himself in the reflection of it, honey brown hair, smooth silky skin, sparkly eyes, and flawless features. Yes, he was beautiful, but yes, he was horrid. So staring at himself in the vase, he sighed, and looked away.

::::

"Oh no ma'am! It was no problem at all!" A boy yelled, smiling politely. He had blonde hair and chubby cheeks, and was practically known by everybody. He went by the name of Han Jisung, the towns delivery boy.

Everybody knew Han Jisung though. He was funny, delightful, full of life, and knew how to have a good time. Anybody could tell you that that was true, and if they did not, well, they were wrong. Jisung was just utterly perfect. Especially to the other people of the world. Now, to himself, he was not perfect. In fact he thought he was quite annoying and loud but any other person begged to differ.

Currently he was delivering Ms.Ophelia her groceries. Three bags of nothing but bread and vegetables, but it was her preferred diet.

"Boy, you better let me pay you more. You always deliver on time and are so kind to me. Please, take these coins!" The lady tried to bargain, grabbing some coins from her apron pocket.

Jisung just chuckled, shaking his head. "Ms.Ophelia, really, it's okay. I do not need extra, I'll have plenty of other deliveries and that will be more than enough money."

"Nonsense!" The elder shouted, grabbing Jisungs hand and placing the shiny silver into it. "You deserve it boy, please take it."

The younger boy smiled a charming smile, chuckling, and grabbed his push cart in which held the items he delivered. "Well Ms.Ophelia, since you oh so persist me to take your money I guess I will. I do believe you are being irrational but whatever pleases you."

Ms.Ophelia laughed, the years of giddiness and smiles showing in the wrinkles on her skin. "You're a fine boy Jisung, now run along before you are late. I would not want to hold you back."

"Of course. See you next week ma'am!"

"Goodbye boy!"

And off went the squirrel like boy, pushing his cart roughly yet efficient. He wanted to get this day over with, yet, he did not really mind his job. He enjoyed being social and talking to everybody. It was just his preferred setting, but today, he wanted nothing more than to go home to his chaotic siblings. Well, not biological siblings, but his brothers of the past eighteen years of his life.

First you had Chan, the dad like figure. He always knew what to say and when to say, and mainly kept track of money and responsibility. Chan was the local welders helper.

Next was Changbin, the 'dark' boy of the group. He proclaimed himself to be more scary than he really was, but what makes him even more ironic though was the fact that he was a doctors apprentice. There was nothing against, Jisung and everybody else just thought it was funny.

Then came Hyunjin, your typical playboy, but really really sweet. Like he could either seduce you or help you like no other, and there was no in between. He was currently searching for a job though, as recently there had been a loss of business in their area, but it was slowly picking up again. Oh, and Hyunjin lived to pick on Seungmin.

Felix was next. He was an interesting character, but for his age, he was wise. The boy may seem like he sputters nonsense but he knew more than he let on. Him and Jeongin ran a local bread stand.

Speaking of Jeongin, he was the youngest. Heavily influenced by Seungmin, he was a little evil, but cute at the same time. He was probably Chan's favorite and it really showed.

Finally there was Seungmin. He was the CEO of being annoyed by Hyunjin and being evil. Like seriously, do not underestimate this kid he can kill you. Seungmin was very mature though, and was very hygienic and clean. Maybe that is why he made bars of soap and shampoo for a living, but who knew.

That is Jisungs family though. Large, messy, but perfect to him. Jisung would do anything for his brothers and they would do anything for him. They've been to hell and back, but who cares about hell when you have the present to worry about. The squirrel boy certainly did not, for he has always been an optimist. So arriving at home, finding his brothers all frantically going about, he was bewildered. What they were going on about, he knew not, but he would certainly ask.

"What is all this about? You people run like our home is on fire." Jisung comments, after parking his cart and heading into the rickety shack.

Chan was standing in the middle, pointing to the younger kids and telling to 'pick that up!' 'Sweep sweep sweep!' and 'that does not go there you dimwit do you not live here! There there there!' Jisung stood at the entrance wide eyed and in questioning. He blew a stray hair out of his face before taking a step, almost getting ran over by a hectic Hyunjin.

"Watch it squirrel!" He snapped, carrying three dirty plates a moldy looking glass.

"What is going on," he mutters, shaking his head. Finally, he took a step forward, cupping his hands around his mouth in a megaphone shape. "What is going on?!" He yelled loudly, causing everybody to stop. Chan turned around slowly, smiling a tight smile, fishing a thick paper from his pocket.

"A lot is going on," the eldest says.

Seungmin scoffs from the kitchen. "Obviously."

Hyunjin hits his arm, "shut it dog."

"Oh you really like calling people animals do you not?" Seungmin inquires.

"Yes you're all filthy animals," Hyunjin crosses his arms.

Jeongin walks over to the bickering two and clasps his hands over their mouths. "Annoying rats." He mutters. Then with bright eyes, he turns to Chan and says, "You can continue now!"

Chan laughs a little before spinning on the hills of his feet and hopping of the stairs. Their rickety home shakes a little, creaking loudly. The boy walks over to Jisung, holding out the thick paper for the boy.

"Look!" He exclaims.

Jisung looks at the paper, raising a brow. "Yes, I piece of paper."

"Read it fool."

"I can't read." Changbin and Seungmin snicker at that.

"Damnit." Chan says, flipping the paper around for him to read aloud. And so he begins, "Dear Han Jisung, as from the castle of Elstagia, the prince of the kingdom has come per request. He has been seeking for a certain type of flower, only found in the riverbanks of Celestialo, and he has requested to be delivered there and brought back safely. He insists that he has heard good things of you from the staff of the castle, and I myself have only heard good things from you. You seem to be quite skilled in directions and getting to and from places on time.

"We will arrive at your home as the sun sets on September 9th. Over the span of seven days, you will accompany the Prince in this matter. Please do be ready as the time comes. The Prince shall be awaiting for you. With all do respect too, Mr.Han, we ask you not to decline this offer. Though it is your choice on whether to go or not, as you have the rights as a citizen of our kingdom, the rejection of this request could result in a dent on your reputation and pride.

"Signed by the official butler of Prince Lee Minho,

Yunho."

Chan finished off, smiling odd a Jisung. The squirrel like boy though was taken back. He was shocked, stunned by the fact that he, a mere delivery boy, was chosen by the prince to accompany him. The prince. The fucking prince. The boy who was bratty and snobby. The one who everybody complained about. That guy. And to make matters worst, before Jisung could say anything, Chan added on to his previous statement.

"Oh and at the bottom. There's a message written by the man himself, uh, and it says,

'Come with me Han Jisung or I'll cry.'"

Changbin began to flat out laugh while the rest of the boys just smiled, some slowly turning into a chuckle. Did the prince really write that? Was he trying to be comical or serious? This was all poor Jisung could think about. He had not smiled or laugh and instead just stared dead on ahead. Some many thoughts were racing through his mind, coming so fast, practically slapping him. He felt so clogged. So cloudy.

Chan and turned away in conversation with the rest, as Jisung decided to slip the paper from the elder. That sheet was thicker than any other piece of paper he had ever felt. It was a cream color, with sleek engravings in the material. It was lined with a faux gold strand, and written in the finest of inks. At the bottom though, where the Prince had wrote, was stunning. The writing was elegant and smooth, and it was incredibly intricate. Jisung wished he could read.

After a while, when everyone had calmed down, they began to clean again. Jisung was brought into the loop, helping Felix sweep and dust the dining room. They stayed silent for the most part, until Jisung could not take it anymore.

"Ugh!" He distressed.

"And what is up with you?" Felix asked, looking up from where he was sweeping.

"Why me? Really, just why?" Jisung questions, not to Felix directly, more to himself and everything around him. "Why do I have to take the Prince, huh? Once in a lifetime opportunity my ass! I like delivering, Felix. It's fun and everyone likes me."

"You think highly of yourself."

"Yeah, sure, but it's true and you know it!"

Felix sighs. "Yeah, but still. Are you not at least a little curious on who the Prince really is?"

Jisung ponders. Of course he was curious! Everybody was curious, but he was Han Jisung, loved by everyone. If he suddenly left, would they not hate him? He had a standard that he must play up to. "Well duh, everyone is curious. But I must say Felix that I cannot even begin to tell you how much of a reputation I have to live up to." The squirrel like boy says.

Felix snorts. "You dumbass, you know do not think hard enough."

"Huh?"

"Think about it this way squirrel, if you go with the Prince, you'll have so much gossip, that the people of this town will just eat you up."

"Eat me?! Are you crazy? I don't want to be eaten."

Felix swings his broom at Jisung, the elder quickly dodging. "You need some sense."

"You need to be more literal."

"Well you need to get figurative language."

"Well I never went to school so ha."

"Neither did I."

"Shut up."

"No you."

"This is pointless," says Jisung, exasperated.

"Everything is pointless if you think about it."

"Felix!" Jisung says, frowning. He turns to look out the old window, staring at the town in front of him. You thought it would be the castle right? Wrong. Actually it was just the local shoe fix/buy place so do not get your hopes up too high. Yet looking out the window did help the squirrel boy clear his mind. Watching the way the people moved so mechanically almost was pleasing in way. They all knew, or at least looked like they knew what they were doing. Some laughed while others yelled. It was just everyday.

If Jisung went with the Prince, though exciting, it would not be everyday. He would not be able to laugh or yell like the people out there. Instead he would be cooped up doing whatever his highness orders him to do over the course of seven days. Seven days too long. "Just do it man," Felix says, breaking the train of Jisungs thoughts, and then continuing to sweep.

Jisung turns to look at Felix. "What if do?" He ponders.

"Well then you did it. Good job, I suppose, but in time this little argument or whatever will be nothing. So in time, you seeing the prince, will be nothing too. People may dwell on the past, but Jisung, they're not dwelling on your past. They have their own past to think about, so just think about yours. It is not your duty to be so concerned for everybody. You can care about them, and you can listen to them, but whether you ever actually ever do something about it just depends on who, what, where, and when." Felix replies.

Wise man, Jisung thought immediately. Once more, he looked through the windows where the sunlight seeped through. Oh how he loved the warm rays on skin, it was nostalgic almost, and the most wonderful feeling. The way the particles would just dance with each other, or the way the grass and trees would sway with wind, it was so beautiful. So amazing.

Yet no matter how amazing it was, just as Felix said, it does not matter. In time he will forget the way the dust dance and the way the grass swayed. In time he would forget the prince.

So why not meet the prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOu maDe it thRough. Was it rough? Was it tough? Or was it hecking smooth? Better be the latter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2: Prince Minho finally gets to meet delivery boy. How sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

"No his hair needs to be brushed this way!" Jeongin yells.

"Are you stupid? Grease it back." Seungmin argues.

"Actually he should brush it this way," Hyunjin adds in, trying to brush the youngers hair.

"Cut it off," Changbin says suddenly.

Jisung just rolls his eyes. These people were being way too noisy for his taste, and he thought they really need to just shut it. He loved them and all but sometimes they were really too much. "Shush shush everyone, you're all too loud." He tells them annoyed.

"I second that," agrees Chan, aggressively walking around, doing the last touches on the old home. If Jisung were to be honest, Chan always did too much in terms of making sure things were perfect. Maybe it was because he was a perfectionist, but the home was already sparkling, and yet here he was, with a rag and water scrubbing down the table that has been scrubbed eight times before in the last hour.

The others seemed to notice too, as Felix walked over to him. "Chill brother, you're really all over the place."

Chan flips to look at Felix in the eyes. "Me? No. Look at Jisung."

And so Felix did, but he just shrugged. "Jisung looks perfectly fine and he's the one meeting the damn Prince."

That was partially true. Jisung was definitely a lot calmer than Chan, which is quite odd considering he was meeting this 'damn Prince', but he would not say he was completely okay. A part of him is still shook from the idea of ever talking to the man, and it was nerve wracking just the thought. Jisungs composer, on the outside, was fine. No jittery foot or sweaty palms, just a nice, calm, body.

"Yeah, I'm great. Just living life over here, you know," The oddly calm boy chooses to say.

"You are too calm," Chan grumbles.

"Oh be quiet, will you. I will hit you if I have to," Changbin groans, walking to Chan and raising a hand.

"Now now, violence is never an option," Felix says, grabbing Changbins hands and pulling them downward.

"Ha! Can't hit me cause Felix-poo protected me!" Chan exclaims.

Changbin scoffs, "Sure he did."

"All of you need to stop," Seungmin says from the corner.

"Huh, says the guy who always has an attitude," Hyunjin replies.

"Aye, now why did you have to go and insult me? What is the point of that?"

"To annoy you."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

At some point the chaos of Jisungs family were too much for him, as many voices were going on at once that comprehending all of them was deathly impossible. The only thing he could hear were the whines from Hyunjin and Chans narcissistic laugh. Badly, he wanted nothing more than for them to stop, but stopping was not an option. Instead, he fixed his hair and sighed, walking into the bath room to check his appearance one last time.

Jisung has to admit, today he was looking rather handsome. His blonde hair was finally washed thoroughly and combed just perfectly. He wore the nicest shirt he owned, a white tunic tucked into brown pants, with a leather belt around his waist, and leather boots. He had a satchel on that carried all his belongings, and a brown jacket just in case. In the horrid yellowish lighting of the bathroom, the boys skin looked terrible, but he knew once he hit natural sunlight he would look better. Smiling at his reflection, he exited the bathroom back to the living area.

The family had no wired lights or large chandeliers in that area, for they were not able to afford it, so it was only lit by the large window at the moment. At night they would either light candles or a fire, but for now, the warm sun leaked into our home. Jisung sat down on one of the murky green chairs, clearing his throat for the attention of others. Surprisingly their arguing had simmered into bitter comments back and forth, but to no dismay they did not hear him.

"Guys," he finally says, which earns the attention of all the other boys. They each turn their head, either whipping it or slowly twisting it, but before Jisung could open his mouth to say anything there was a knock at our door. Each boy then stared at each other, a panicky look in the eyes, not a single one making the effort to move. Chan mumbles not so quietly, 'shit.' They all sat, not moving, as if a murderer stood outside the home. Of course it could be, but as of right now Jisung would much rather be killed than meet the prince. Suddenly, again, there was another knock on the door. This one was louder and sounded angry. 

"Helloooo, is anybody even here? If we got the wrong address that is madly embarrassing! Ugh, we might as well leave, the soles of my feet will start to ache if we stand here too long. Plus, you guys could just escort me, I mean, come on, you guys are like guards."

"Prince, please do wait a little bit. Maybe Mr.Han was just busy. He should be coming any minute."

"Any minute? Better be a second. I don't have minutes I'll be killed before then."

"Probably will," the other voice muttered.

Seungmin speaks up, "We should probably open the door."

"Probably," Jeongin agrees.

"Yeah," Hyunjin says.

"Who is going to do it?" Changbin asks.

"Not I," answers Felix.

"Me too," says Jeongin.

"Just make Jisung do it?" Suggests Chan.

"Grand idea!" Hyunjin exclaims, walking to the suggested and grabbing his wrist and yanks him up, making him nearly fall. Jisung stumbles towards the large wood door, the closer he got the more aware he became of the situation that he was in. The Prince was outside, _oh dear_ , he was outside. He had the most power out of anybody in this wretched town, and Jisung, an annoying delivery boy was going to be the one the accompany him. _Might as well go ahead and behead me_ , he thought.

Hyunjin shoved Jisung at the door, so hardly that he had to put his hands up to stop the impact of him hitting the door to be too loud, but it still shook the whole ordeal, and creaked loudly. Jisung heard a tiny, high pitched yelp from the other side, and that same voice yelling, "Oh my gosh it's possessed!" The squirrel boy internally sighed, just knowing the voice. It was the Prince.

Jisungs nerves ran wild. They soared with a certain fury, one so scorching that it burned. It was slightly terrifying but not at the same time. Oddly, the closer his hand got to the door knob, the more he began to feel relaxed. It was contradicting to his mind in a way, a way that his head continuously went on, but his outer appearance was the bare normality. Whatever was happening though, it was certainly not the usual. It was everything, and slowly he twisted the door open. It creaked as it usually, and Jisung could hear uncomfortable shuffling from behind him, two voices whisper yelling to 'light a candle light a candle!' and one saying, 'calm your ass down!' The dying sunlight flooded into the house from the open door, as well as a chilling gust of wind. It was slightly shocking for the temperature inside the home was a warm, but also the cold air was fitting for the mood.

Though, Jisung would not say he was disappointed in his view. This image on the other side was rather beautiful. The Prince, Prince Minho, was absolutely stunning. He had soft brown hair, golden brown eyes, and the most magnificent smooth looking skin. He had on a sleek black button up, and an elegant red coat. He wore dark gray trousers and shiny leather black boots on. His crown was a a golden color with red and purple jewels and crystals in it, and his face was covered in perfect, makeup. His lips were a soft yet glossy pink color, and his eyes were surrounded by a smokey gray color. He wore a dagger on his hip and a pendant around his neck.

He was ethereal.

Blinking rapidly yet slowly, he looked to the squirrel boy with wondering eyes. People in the village always said the Prince was beautiful, angelic, ethereal, unreal, but this was practically, well, Jisung was speechless. On top of being pretty, for some reason, he was also cute. Jisung was also conflicted.

"Oh and who may you be?" The Prince asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ur- I- um," The boy at the door begins to stutter, not working.

Prince Minho scoffs, "Damn maybe this house is possessed and he's possessed and we're all about to be possessed! Seonghwa, please take me away, I do value myself as long as there is flowers around."

Jisung looked to the other two men behind him and see this so called 'Seonghwa' roll his eyes. He wore a royal guard uniform, and looked utterly annoyed. "Sir, I do not believe this man is possessed, he is probably just startled. Please calm yourself."

"Calm? I am always calm. I'm never anything but calm." The other retorts.

"Yes my Prince, calm." Seonghwa says, venom obvious in his voice. He then turns to Jisung, and smiles kindly. "And who may you be?"

Jisung smiles back, bowing a little, and taking a deep breath, "My name is Han Jisung. It is pleasure to meet you! And you too, Prince M-Minho."

"Wow so you respond to him." Prince Minho says.

The other guard, who is unnamed, grunts, causing Minho to look him and glare. "I'll fire you, San."

"Please," he mutters under his breath.

Seonghwa hits San then turns back to me. "Sorry about both of them," he bows, "My name is Seonghwa, a royal guard from the palace. This is San," he motions to the sharp looking guy, "he is my coworker, so also a guard." He then looks to the Prince. "And this is, of course, Prince Minho."

"Well duh. Did you really think he could not tell? I'm wearing crown for goodness sake."

Jisung watches Seonghwa roll his eyes and the squirrel boy gets a strong feeling to laugh. Not going to lie to himself, this Prince and his attitude was definitely something else. From all the rumors that Jisung has heard, he will admit he found them hard to believe. People would say the Prince is an annoying brat and scum and everything, and being the person Jisung is he found it hard to be harsh. The prince was annoying, like really annoying, but as of now his personality was not unbearable. It was simply embracive.

"Of course your Highness! I knew exactly who you were, I mean you're right, how could I not? With a personality like yours I can definitely tell who is who. So proper, and etiquette, and all of that jazz." Jisung says, feeling at bit more comfortable.

San smirks at that, as Seonghwa bites his lip. The Prince looks unbothered though, and instead offers the other a tight smile. "Ask me inside will you? I bet you heard my oh so poor voice about the soles of my feet hurting. Get me a seat."

Jisung tightly smiles back, "Why yes. Chan! Dear brother! Please get the Prince a seat!" He yells, turning back to look at his brothers. They were all standing panicked as Jeongin held a match in his hand and Felix a candle. Inwardly, Jisungs heart begins to race, but Changbin hits Chan over the head and that seems to wake everybody up.

"Uh, yeah. Chair." Chan mumbles, grabbing the best wooden chair the boys have, even putting a nice, soft, red pillow on it.

Jisung steps aside and lets the Prince walk in, followed by the guards. Minho scrunches his nose as he looks around the home, slowly waltzing to where Chan had placed the stiff chair. The beautiful boys eyebrows furrowed, watching the walls with an intense passion, and as he sat down, his eyes fell on to the group of boys shyly standing in the living area. "Look here, more locals," Minho says grimly. 

"G-good day, your highness," Hyunjin stutters, bowing slightly.

For a brief moment, Minho smiles, but that is quickly erased by his typical annoyance. Jisung could not tell if it was real or not, but he did smile. "Well, good day to you too I suppose, and you people really must bow. I suspect you people have no knowledge of royalty, aye? You're suppose to bow, so bow."

And that they did. Minho giggled, and the boys believe it faked. "That's the spirit! Now you people have a- um- lovely home, but I really must start my journey for my flowers. San! Seonghwa? Do you think it is time we leave?"

Seonghwa and San looked at each other, and San just rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever," while Seonghwa nodded. Prince Minho smiled in delight, and shifted in the chair so that he was facing the boys. Oh how nervous they were was really comical.

"Are you ready delivery boy?"

_Delivery boy?_ "Um, yeah. I suppose,” Jisung shrugs at the words.

"Great! Then let us head on to Celestialo! I cannot wait to get my precious, precious flowers. Those very ones that are red and purple and all for me. Let us venture!" Prince Minho exclaimed happily, skipping towards the door. It was odd, the way he acted, as if he was in his own little bubble and everybody else was just a stoic doll. Jisung almost felt far away from him, and with his presence, gone, it felt practically unreal. As for the boys family, they looked completely mortified.

"Oh you all look so damned," Jisung says laughing.

Chan, who is shaking, just sputters nonsense at this only making the squirrel boy laugh harder. The laughing boy then goes over and hugs the elder tightly, as Chan hesitantly wraps his arms back around the other. Jisung would not be gone forever, it was only temporary, but still it was sad to leave. The others in the room followed in suit as well, only making it feel warmer and safer. Jisung presumed the knights had already left the home though, and with that he knew it was time to leave.With his last goodbyes, he grabbed his single satchel, and threw it around himself. Heading out the door Jisung saw four horses, three of them with the two knights and one with the Prince himself. He sat prettily, almost, with his hair getting gently blown by the wind, and his pink lips curled into an almost smile. He looked like a cat, and Jisung bet if you were to add two ears and a tail he would for sure be one. Probably a black cat though, bad omens, if you know what I mean. For some reason though, Jisung just could not peel his eyes away from the elegant boy, he was something else.Out of the corner of his eye, Seonghwa gestured to the brown horse left standing alone. He said something along the lines, “you know how to ride?” to which Jisung just nodded solemnly. He walked towards the creature, its hair slicked back in a almost entrancing way, and hopped on. 

Now though, as the group trotted in the last stages of daylight, Jisung can barely remember any of that, because dear him, the Prince just would not stop talking.

And dear him, this was going to be one hell of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w I hope it was wonderful my lovely readers, and I hope you have a lovely rest of the day.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3: The journey begins, and Jisung could never be more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you wash your hands peoples :))

What a mystic night it was, with the glowering moonlight and a chilling air. Where the large trees towered over the evergreen forest and the animals slept in a wonderful peace. The nocturnals of this land though roamed about, exploring the lasting quietness of the sleeping world. They found what they could find, and nothing more. How peaceful it was, and how it was ever so lovely.

Although, this was a lie. Yes, there was a shimmering night sky, and yes the nighttime creatures were awakened in this evergreen land, but peace was no where in sight, for a group of four humans trudged through the dark forest. A royal guard in front, and one in the back, both with lanterns in the hand, and in the middle were the delivery boy and the Prince. And as you may wonder, how come the peace of the nighttime forest is disrupted if only there are travelers traveling along? Well, there was also Lee Minho.

At least, this was in the mind of Han Jisung. He swore to himself that this journey would be fine, and that it would be okay, but now the more he went the more he yearned to turn back. The Prince just could not stop talking. It was like his mouth was the famous piece _Flight of the Bumblebee_ but on repeat, and that itself was terrible. Jisung first thought that his personality was a little annoying, but tolerable, but now he could see why people completely despised him. The prince, though talking endlessly, didn't even let other people provide opinions, much less say anything at all! And when one tried to speak, the prince would just snap! How ratchet and horrid was that, in the eyes of Han Jisung, a self proclaimed social expert. The only times he were allowed to speak was when he had to order a direction, or agree with the prince, which was almost never.

But now, even at the peak of the night, midnight, the young prince babbled on and on. Currently he was describing all the palace workers, from the worst to the least worst. It was tiring, per say, and Jisung was done.

"Oh and of course there is chefYeosang! A mighty chef if you ask me, makes the best potato stew on a dreary day, but definitely has an attitude problem. All grouchy and stuff. But he did release a cooking book recently! I know like nobody knows how to read so it was elaborately useless but what joyous is that!"

_None_ , Jisung thought. _And an attitude problem? Look in the mirror bud._

"Then there is Yunho, my butler. What a fellow, I do reckon. He is quite the man but I do not get along with him. Always telling me what I can and cannot do. I have a father for that! Damn, maybe I should get a new butler now that I think about it. How about you Seonghwa? You seem to follow orders really well."

San snorts from behind, as Seonghwa rapidly says, "Oh no sir! I must work with the guards! Um, I'm, um, very useful there. Very."Jisung wanted to laugh.

Minho sighed loudly, very loud, "I suppose so. There's also the gardener Wooyoung and Jongho, and the librarian Hongjoon. He's not very smart if you ask me, undeserving of that job. And the gardeners think their flowers are better than mine so I do not like them. Oh but I do sort of like the stable guy Mingi! He's tall and lanky but is quite funny! I find his personality tolerable."

_If only I found your personality tolerable,_ Jisung said in his own head.

For a fleeting moment, it was calmly silent. Not a word was spoken between the boys, but instead the whispering winds and the crunchy leaves. Jisung dwelled into this moment, letting his eyes fall shut and his mind steer clear from his heavy desires to just escape. His moment however was short lived, as yet again the prince had started talking.

"There's also the servants and maids and people like that. My favorite servant is Jinyoung and he has a boyfriend, Jaebum, who works as a guard and they're so cute together! Like gay goals! And they have a son, who I think is adopted because he's quite old and his name is Yugyeom and I think he works in the village, but still! They're gay and it's cute and oh how I—"

"My dear Prince Minho! Do you think it is time to call it a night? I believe it to be midnight, considering the placement of the moon, and I believe you should get your rest, as well as I and the guards. In order to have the most precise directions, I do require sleep, and I am in need of just that. Desperate, if you may." Jisung cuts him off, stopping his horse and turning himself to look at the Prince. All of the boys halt their horses, and Seonghwa even turns around.

"I believe that is a fine idea," Seonghwa says, smiling kindly at the squirrel boy.

"Sleep? I'm all in, my poor head cannot take this much longer," San says, smiling tightly at Jisung, then Seonghwa. The two guards share a look, the eldest giving the younger a dirty look.

"Ah yes, traveling at night just messes with our heads," Seonghwa adds on.

"Nighttime, Yes," San agrees.

Of course the nighttime thing was faux, but Lee Minho did not need to know that. They all just needed a break from the endless train of thought from the bratty Prince. "Sleep? Forgot we needed that." Was all the Prince had said.

Visibly, the two guards had just rolled their eyes, and San even scoffed a little in annoyance. Maybe it was because of the Princes mere stupidity or maybe it was just out of tiredness, who knows, but Jisung on the other was baffled. Sleep? How could you forget that? It's literally the most important thing a person could have! Deciding to share his thoughts, he went on to ask, "How do you just forget sleep?"

Once he had spoken, Jisungs stomach began to churn. He knew he should not have just spoken to the prince like that, but come on! He was tired, annoyed, and utterly over this whole thing already. Might as well have some fun with it, he had told himself, but now, as both of the guards stared at him slightly wide eyed and Minho just looked at him with an unreadable expression, just blinking, oh Jisung was terrified. Yet, to his surprise, all the Prince said was, "I just do."

Silence. An awkward one.

Jisung gulped, and asked a tad bit to hopefully, "So should we sleep?"

Minho hummed, a put on his chin a stroked it, feigning that he was in deep thought. "Well, as my mother once said, 'Sleep is the key to beauty, and as a boy like you, you should sleep to be beautiful,' so I suppose I should sleep. I mean am very stunning, and I would enjoy to keep it that way. Where do we sleep?"

Jisung looks to Seonghwa and San for answers, and they just shrug. Slightly frustrated by that, but not too terribly, the squirrel boy looks back at the Prince. "On the ground I guess."

Minho visibly stops. He stops moving, blinking, and Jisung even thought he stopped breathing. Jisung admits he was a little worried, but also not. The Prince was over dramatic, so maybe this was just another tantrum. After what felt like an eon, Minho finally spoke up, "The floor?" He questioned.

An eyebrow of the delivery boy rose. "Ah yes, the ground."

Minho edged his horse closer. "You mean, on the ground ground? Like leaves and rocks and, and dirt?"

Jisung shrugged. "Well do we have a tent?"

The Prince, almost frantically looked and the two royal guards. "Did we bring a tent? Please tell me one of you two brought a tent! Or a sleeping bag! Or maybe even a travel house, I don't know, anything?"

The guards looked at each other, San cracking a mocking smile, while Seonghwa made a grim face. "We have, um, blankets."

Minho's jaw flew open. "Blankets?"

"Yes, blankets your highness."

"And that's all? Nothing else? Just... blankets?"

"No sir," Seonghwa says. It was not fear in his voice, but what sounded more like dread. The guard sounding insanely dreadful, which baffled Jisung, but he probably would never know why. If he had to be honest with himself, his heart was racing quite a bit. Would the Prince put them in a cell for not bringing something to sleep on? He sure hoped not.

"Well how many?" The Prince asks.

This time Seonghwa gulps. "I thought- well- I thought we all were um, suppose to bring our own blankets."

An empty laugh arises from Minho. "You mean to tell me, I don't have one?"

"Well sir you can take mine-" The guard starts.

"No! Then what will you sleep with? You're my favorite guard Seonghwa, I'm not a monster!" The Prince quickly says, earning a laugh from San. Minho looks to him, anger flaring in his eyes, quickly shutting him off. "And why are you laughing? Did you bring a blanket?"

San shrugs, "I guess so."

"Then give it to me."

The guard stops, "What?"

"San, give it to me. You're annoying, bratty, and if Seonghwa will, you two can share. I know though, both you and Seonghwa wouldn't want to share a blanket with me, unprofessionalism at its finest, so give me yours, and you can do as you please. If not, you know I have power San. I do heavily advise you to do the right thing." Minho answers, a little snarky. Jisung though was taken aback. This was probably the most authoritative he has seen the ethereal prince. His attitude, from the beginning was in fact snobby, but never as cold and brooding as it was now. Even San, a leader of his own self was rigid and still, unmoving under the Princes brown eyes. What little life they held in them before, had completely dissipated.

San did go into the brown bag he had at his horse, and searched for the controversial item. He pulled out a fluffy blue blanket, pretty large and textured looking it the eye, and swiftly handed it to the Prince. Minho smiled, almost devilishly, and looked straight ahead at the squirrel like boy. Immediately, Jisung shuddered under the view. "Well delivery boy, do you have a blanket?"

"Er, no. I can sleep on the ground."

Minho laughed, empty yet again, "Nonsense! Let us share, since we're strangers and all it will not be as awkward. At least I believe so. I'm not very awkward at all. In fact I'm quite enjoyable. Shall we camp?"

And just like that, the mood of the Prince had switched as fast at lightning strikes the ground. He slid from his horse, pulling it by its reigns and moving a little from the path they were on to a more secluded area. Minho did not even once look back to the two guards and to where Jisung stood, just expecting them to follow. Jisung was immensely confused. His head was cluttered from the nonsensical incident that had occurred before him, and more than anything did this make his head stir. All three of the remaining the boys had yet to move, all stuck in tense atmosphere from before.

San and Seonghwa did eventually get moving though, Jisung hearing a quiet 'good luck' from one of the two, not knowing which one. That's when reality hit him, he was going to sleep with the Prince. Well not sleep-sleep, but like close eyes and rest, you know? Jisungs stomach was doing flips and cartwheels and his neck turned a smooth read shade. This was going to be horrid! Terrible! Not awkward? Is the Prince on something? Probably.

Jisung did not understand. The Prince was just, so, so confusing. He was incredibly elaborate, and maybe to somebody who actually got an education could figure him out, but to Jisung he was a foreign puzzle. He was a bitch full of himself, yet he could be cold, yet he was warm in some areas. Warm though, seemed to be a fleeting trait. Jisung could only ever pinpoint it in moments like the Prince offering a place to sleep, or where he talked to or about people he seemed to enjoy. But was it all fake? Was it all an act, in which he had deliberately built so strategically, in order to feign some sort of undiscovered emotion? Like before, Jisung just felt like the Prince was in his own bubble, a bubble with the thickest glass, and glass that had been tinted one too many times. Who was Prince Lee Minho?

The squirrel boy did eventually go to the 'camp'. He hopped from his majestic beast, and followed where the rest had gone, enjoying the serene peace he got from the simple walk. There appeared to be a fire in the distance, which was nice considering the cooling temperature, so Jisungs heart swelled. He really loved warmth, and though dread filled his mind, the excitement of sleep was really beginning to get to him.

Once he got to the makeshift camp, he immediately tuned into the conversation unwilling. Of course, it was Lee Minho.

"Damn did none of us bring non-drinking water? Not even a flask or something? How am I going to ever remove my makeup? I knew it was a bad idea but I thought there would be a river or something. Oh dear, I'm going to break out! What then, who will want a Prince with a splotched face? Nobody at all! Ugh, but my makeup did look fine, must I admit. Elegant and all, would you not agree?"

"Yes Prince, your makeup did look nice," Seonghwa tells him tiredly, getting comfy on the blanket. San had looked to be trying to cover his ears.

"Thank you my dear guard! Oh you show much kindness to me!" Minho says giddily. Jisung steps around the fire, his presence becoming known by the Prince. "Oh look it's delivery boy! Finally come to join?" He asks.

"Um yeah, sure." Jisung answers, sitting on the ground just as Minho was.

"Wonderful! More people to talk to, more stories to tell. I have this one story in mind since we are looking at fire, it reminds me of that one time-"

"Don't you think we should sleep?" Jisung interrupts.

"Huh?" Minho quirks an eyebrow, looking at the younger.

"Sleep, you know, close eyes and stop talking?" Jisung answers.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm annoying?"

Jisung panics, "Oh no no no! Your voice is lovely, sleep is just, um, good for the soul?"

The Prince laughs, "You're funny delivery boy."

"Why?"

Minho stretches his arms over his head, and leans back on the ground, staring at the towering trees. "You think I'd care if I were annoying to you? I can annoy anybody I want, I'd rather a person admit it to me up front than act like they care, so no need to fret."

This made Jisung stop. More times had he been shocked today than any other day in his lifetime. The Prince sure had a talent for keeping you guessing. "Well, I can assure you you're not annoying."

"Oh? Then why do you want me to go to sleep? Are you instead afraid of me?"

"Not a bit."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I just, um, have concerns for Seonghwa and San. You know, they're probably tired."

Jisung heard the Prince sigh, causing Jisung to look over. Minho, still laid back on the ground, sat unmoving like a statue. It was even difficult to tell if the guy was breathing, yet Jisung did not know if he cared or not. Minho blinked slowly though, and rolled his head over, smiling a little at the squirrel boy. "San, that bitch can stay awake. I'd shout in his ears if I could," Minho paused as one of the guards snort from their place, "I guess I could let Seonghwa sleep though. He's okay. But just to let you know, he's not my favorite guard, just one of them. He puts on a good show."

Jisung had to admit, Minho was respectable, and brutally honest. That was one thing Jisung could never be, so he on his own terms envied the Prince. But the royal guy still had a shit personality, so it did not matter much. Though, Jisung did fumble a bit when the Prince had spoken again.

"And I do think you are funny delivery boy. I can't figure you out, and it's thrilling. Keep it up, and sleep," he had said standing up and grabbing the blue blanket, throwing it at the squirrel boy.

"What about you, your highness?" Jisung asks, watching as the Prince stood, staring above at the dark sky.

"I'll sleep soon enough, I need to collect my thoughts and think of more stories for tomorrow, so sleep away. It's the only silence you'll get."

Jisung laughed genuinely at that. The Prince really was something else.

"Sleep well, local." Minho said lastly, walking a bit away from the fire to where the horse were. Jisung watched as he strutted away, just like a cat, and smiled a little. Like before, Jisung was still overly confused by the attitude of the Prince, but now, as he settled in for a calming slumber, his mind drifted else where. Lee Minho was as striking soul, and though he had told the squirrel boy that he was hard to figure out, he really did need to get a mirror. Lee Minho was just, odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you wash your hands? no? yes? it’ll be a mystery, who knows.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they go to a river an it’s cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies :)) I actually really like this chapter, and I thought it was cute and fluffy

Morning had arisen faster than anticipated for Jisung. Before he knew it, the comforting slumber had been snatched from his peaceful soul, causing the pit of frustration to stir within him. He only had to crack his eyes a little to be attacked by the morning rays, making the squirrel boy squeeze his eyes shut utterly tight. A sigh escaped through his lips, blowing a wisp of warm air into the brisk morning, and Jisung knowing the way a little cloud would puff from him, he deathly wanted to see it. Yet, he kept his eyes shut.

But in his misery, it only seemed to worsen on this treacherous day. A voice, one that was gentle and soft yet almost ear piercing rang through his ears. In a sing-song voice, Prince Minho says, "Oh delivery boy it is time to rise! We have a long journey ahead and I would like to start now! I want you to wake up the guards too, I do not like seeing Sans face in the morning. Oh and while you do that, I will attend my morning stretches. Got to keep flexible, you know?"

Dear, Jisung so dearly wanted to keep his eyes closed, but when he did not respond to the bratty Prince, there seemed to be a persistent poking at his cheeks. _Poke, poke, poke,_ it would go, and Jisung wanted nothing more to swat it away. Prince Minho spoke once more, this time more whiney. "Jisung get up! I saw your eyes open. I'm not stupid, and if you think I am, I can stab you."

And Jisung did finally open his eyes. When he did so, his vision was not directly hit by the jabbing sun, and instead was shielded by the ethereal Prince. His hair was basically golden in this light, and it caged his perfectly structured face as leaned over the squirrel boy. His eyes were tiny crescent moons as the smile on his face was small and shy, but so warming and welcoming. The Prince blinked like an owl, before smiling even more upon eye contact with the other boy. Minho was shining.

He stood up, rather quickly, and clapped his hands. "Goody goody! I'm going to go stretch for a bit, wake up the guards and prepare to leave. When I get back, we shall head forward."

Jisung only stared back, not even bothering to answer as the Prince just left without caring. He still had on his clothes from before, but what baffled Jisung was the crown that sat still on his head. It was like he had never even took it off in the first place, as the hair around it looked exactly before. Minho was the last to fall asleep, but he was the first to wake up. How much sleep does he need?

Though, Jisung just does not have the capacity to care right now, even if the topic spiked his interest. Waking up the guards was more important at the moment, not stressing over a certain some ones sleeping habits. So, he woke up San and Seonghwa, and the group of three prepared for their leave. When Minho arrived back at their 'camp', the smile from before only seemed to glimmered more. The way he would smile up at the sun in pure joy, as he yelled to the boys, "Let us go! Ride! Ride! Ride!"

:::::::

For the first of the journey, it was relatively like yesterdays adventure. With an overly hyper prince, a guard so fake, and one so annoyed and bewitched by the world, Jisung was over it. No, he was more than over it; he was on the verge of breaking down. And let me tell you, it is hard for Jisung to get to that point, but in his heart he felt his anger just a bubbling. In the short moments of quietness that Jisung did get, well dear, he loved it.

The main difference though, between today and yesterday, was that Jisung was now in front with Minho. Both guards were in the back, which was slightly aggravating because he could not talk to the only civil people there, and instead had to listen to the babbling Prince. Every time that would Jisung would sigh loudly or scoff snickers could be heard from behind, which again was aggravating. Apparently his misery was hilarious.

When the sun had risen directly above their heads though, it was time for a break. Lunch, that is, which was exciting. None of the boys had thought about breakfast for Minhos continuous shouts of continuing on.

As the prince was finishing yet another one of his stories (which Jisung had no idea what it was about), Jisung interrupted before Minho could start again. "Well, your highness, do you think it is lunch time? I sure think it is. Would you take a look at the sun, it's time to munch."

At this, the prince pulled his horse to a halt and looked at the sun. The boy looked directly up, putting one hand above his eyes shielding them from the harsh light. For the second time today, Minho was absolutely astonishing. The way the sunlight just glimmered on him was magnificent, and if it was not for his personality, Jisung would have thought the boy was beautiful.

Minho stared for a while, as if calculating the sun, but after what felt like an eternity, he finally said, "I do believe you are right. Food does seem splendid right now. My stomach has been growling like a fierce wolf for the past hours."

_Hours_ , Jisung thought, but he never said anything. _Weird._ Instead of speaking his thoughts, Jisung settled for, "Well, let us rest for a bit. Not too long, would not want to hold back this journey."

The prince smiled brightly. "Of course, this journey is of great significance, delivery boy. San, Seonghwa, do get the food."

"Yes, my Prince," said Seonghwa, dipping his head, as San just nodded briskly, both boys hopping from their horses.

Jisung just watched them, and then turned back to the royal boy. "I could help them, you know. It would be faster probably."

Minho only shook his head, sliding down from his horse. His loose silk button up, that had been tucked in earlier, untucked at the action, even riding up a little. A little sliver of porcelain skin shone through, and Jisung could not help but stare. It looked perfect, smooth, and noting but entrancing. Jisung felt weird with the sudden thoughts. Why he was thirsting over a sliver of skin, he did not know, so he just gulped it away.

When the prince got to the ground, he straightened himself and smiled. "I actually am dearly tired of riding. As much as I admire my horse, I want to walk, get some fresh air. And you, Jisung, I would like to come with me."

Jisung raised an eyebrow, "You want me, a local, to go with you?"

Minho smirked, "As I have mentioned before, you intrigue me."

The delivery boy just nodded, and got off his horse, already dreading the walk ahead. He knew this would just be another endless talk of nonsense, but who was he to deny, "Lead the way Prince."

"Of course I'll lead the way." Minho said, beginning to walk away. There was a certain bounce in his step, a certain type of giddiness that Jisung could not help but smile at a little. It was definitely not suspected, but Jisung thought it was kind of cute. Can't keep the gay thoughts away even if he tried.

Their walk went on for a while. Jisung was a shocked when the Prince did not say a single word, even as they stepped over fallen trees and deep mud puddles. He just continued on, trudging forward, as if he knew where he were. Prince Minho would admire each and every detail of the tall trees, enjoying the splats of shadows, and enjoying the way the birds would fly above or the way squirrels would scurry away. Minho just enjoyed this world, one so surreal, and one that worked in harmony.

Jisung admired Minho though. He could not tell what at all was going through the males head, but he did notice the way he blink rapidly when the sun rays would hit his right on, or the way he would grin at passing animals. Jisung could not help but enjoy the gentleness that radiated off of the usuallybrute prince.

When they hit a stream in their walk, the pair stopped. Minho just watched it, not an emotion in his eye. Jisung too watched the water, merely relaxing in the sound of the flowing water. That is until, the prince broke the silence. In a quiet, shy sounding voice, he said, "I really like the water. The sound is very nice, don't you think?"

Jisung looked at the other, contemplating his answer. Minho was still staring at the water, so Jisung decided to simply say, "Yes. The water is nice. Relaxing, really."

Minho nodded in understanding. "Yes, I agree. I could even dance to it."

This confused the delivery boy. "Dance to it?" He questioned.

"Yes, of course," Minho answers, looking to the other boy, a glint in his eyes, "I can see myself perfectly in these waters, and when the water is just a flowing, it is like music. I just feel so perfect dancing to the water, do you not?"

Jisung chuckles a bit, "Well, my highness, I have never tried."

This makes Minho smile brighter than he has ever before in short time that Jisung has known him. This one though, seemed so pure and genuine compared to the others, that it was breathtaking. It was inhuman, to Jisung, that something as that could exist. The voice of the prince broke the squirrel boys train of thought, "You must try then delivery boy! You will not be disappointed."

Said boy just smiles a bit, "No thank you, I have no groove once so ever."

Minho shakes his head, rejecting the answer, "You must not think like that. You do not need groove to dance with the water, Jisung, you just need to relax, and let yourself go. Here, do this." Minho sticks his arms out, forming a T shape, and throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He inhales deeply, and then exhales.

Jisung watched attentively. He was not necessarily shocked by the others actions, at this point it was expected. Minho was just unpredictable, and even if that was exciting, Jisung did not really want to do what he was doing. He already felt relaxed, so relaxing was not an option. So, he just watched.

The prince sensed it though. He open one of his eyes, making it look hooded from the angle of his head, and making his eyelashes look even more luscious and long. He clicked his tongue, and shook a finger. Lifting his head, he scolded Jisung, "Delivery boy, no no, you are doing it wrong," and he fixed himself and walking over to Jisung. The latter stepped back, intimidated, but Minho persisted on. "Do you trust me, Jisung?" He asked.

Jisung was taken back. Trust? Not at all. He knew he could never say such a thing, unfortunately. "Yes, of course."

Minho quirked a brow. "Are you sure?"

The other gulped. "Well I think."

"Allow me to show you, that you can trust me Jisung. You might not think so, but I do admire you, and to an extent, I trust you," Minho giggles, "I mean you are leading me where I need to go so trust is inevitable. I like you though; you have a spark that most people do not. Like a some intricate maze, or some puzzle that is ever changing, and I like that. I like things I cannot understand, and I was raised to do just that."

The squirrel boy really did not know what to do. The prince liked him? No way. It was a boisterous idea, one that seemed animated and unreal, and yet Jisung still felt his face heat up at the words from the other boy. It is not everyday that someone important tells him that they like him, and even though it is not in a romantic way, it still irks Jisung. Why was he even thinking about romance though? Where did that thought come from. That, is the true mystery.

Jisung finally got out of his head after about thirty seconds. The princes eyes were brutally trained on him, making Jisung slightly uncomfortable, but he decided to just go to hell with it. If the prince wanted kill him right now, he could, and Jisung would not be shocked. All surprise just seems to have left his body. The delivery boy relaxed his shoulders, giving them a shrug after realizing how tense they were, and grinning at the other boy. "Well then I guess I trust you right now, princy. Do as you please."

Minho smiled brightly, and what let to be a half-squeal. After his initial burst of happiness, he told Jisung, "Close your eyes."

And he did. Footsteps could be heard in front of him, then to his right. There was a soft touch to his arm, pulling it by the wrist into the air until parallel to the ground. Minho said in a small tone, "Can you raise the other arm just like this one?"

Jisung hummed, and did as he was asked. "Very well," Minho purred out at the action, and Jisung coud not help but smile at the tiny praise.

The leaves below them cracked again, as the prince moved to the back of Jisung. His movements, even though Jisung could not see them, just sounded elegant to his ears. He could imagine Minho stepping toe first, elongating each move so slightly that he looked almost in harmony with everything else, and not just himself. Like he was meant to be there.

And gently, he felt a warm breath right at the back of his neck. It felt small, timid, and Jisung felt himself smiling even more. Two hands then clasped his ears, not harshly or rough, they just did it, and softly tugged back Jisungs head slowly. It was a nice action, soothing in a way.

Then Minho spoke. At this time, never before has his voice sounded as nice as it does now. Jisung could not help but think it was because his eyes were closed, and that he could not see the prince, because if he did he would definitely be reminded of how he is. Yet in this moment and his head, it was only a depiction of what Minho is. These gentle movements and soft whispers were something so out of the blue, something of a degree of vulnerability that Jisung enjoyed. The melodic voice said, "Relax, Jisung. It may be us two in some silly forest, and you may think this is silly, but just think it is you. You only matter to you right now. Only the water matters, and only the warm light matters.

"Right now, you are beautiful. Right now, there is no pressure of family and no useless chatter, it is just you. Just feel it, and let it feel you. Let yourself be vulnerable, and listen to the water. The water, each time it flows, will never flow exactly how it did before. And think of the clouds, each time one crosses the sky, you will never ever see that cloud again. It is a sweet, sweet goodbye, do you not see?"

Lastly, the prince whispered, so soft, so quiet, that Jisung thinks he imagined such words. "And breathe, Jisung. Take what it is, and breathe. As long as you can do that, you will always matter to you. Never let that go."

Jisung does not want to let that go. These words, spoken from some illiterate prince, hit his heart in a way he does not understand. He felt loopy, light, and felt free. For the first time he felt empty, but empty in a sense of freedom and everlasting easiness. His soul was like jelly and his mind was a field pf dandelions being swept away by a welcoming breeze. It was nirvana.

And Minho was right there. He slowly watched as Jisungs face contorted at each word until it was left in a pure bliss state. The prince liked that, he liked the calm look and the ability to make somebody feel okay. Almost never did anybody let him help them, so this was like a sliver of light for his caged heart. It was a tingly feeling.

The royal boy took a deep sigh, before feeling excitement settle in his chest. Lightly, he asked, "Open your eyes Jisung," and the latter did, and Minho stood in front him, a diamond smile on his face, and said, "we dance now."

Minho twirled away. Jisung did not know if he could define what the prince was doing as dancing, but beautifully, he swayed with the water. His eyes were closed, and his face had a small, but warming smile. He looked so ethereal, so unreal, and it was times like these that Jisung felt like reality seized to exist. So he too, began to 'dance.'

It was funny really. There was no music, no typical chatter, no pressure and no anything. It was just the magic of the moment, and the feeling of freedom to just do as they please. Jisung felt content, and it was such an amazing feeling. Like he was adequate right now, and if he were to die, he would be okay because he would have gotten to taste the sweet light of this moment.

When he opened his eyes, there was Minho again. He was breathless and panting, but he still seemed to look pretty. And for the first time, the crown was not on his head, and instead was replaced by messy golden brown hair. The sparkling golden headband, entertained with jewels, laid limp in his hand, as his eyes were happy and he looked nothing under joy. Jisung was stunned. The prince, though a prince, it had just dawned to him that he was just like Jisung. He was human.

He was annoying, he was a brat, and he was snobby. He was rich and conceited, and never let anybody else speak, but he was a human. The feeling in Jisungs chest was so overwhelming, as it gushed into his veins and poured into his body. This boy in front of him was hated; hated by every person he knew. Yet right now, he was somebody different.

It was a sticky, messy thought, but Jisung held onto it. He could see in the others eyes the glass vulnerability, and the delivery boy wished not to break it. So he smiled lightly, and said, "I trust you now, Minho."

At that, Minhos face broke into the biggest, the happiest smile. Teeth glittering, eyes sparkling, with it hitting Jisung harder than it should have. Jisung held onto it though, it was a good feeling. Minho was a good feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want mints

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you made it to the end notes suckers, aka the best notes. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time; have a wonderful day.


End file.
